


This Isn't About The Bloody Tavern

by Tyrell_Wellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, magic in this show was basically a metaphor for being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrell_Wellick/pseuds/Tyrell_Wellick
Summary: Merlin has something very important to tell Arthur and there’s a misunderstanding.OrMerlin tries to tell Arthur he has magic but accidentally comes out instead.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 432





	This Isn't About The Bloody Tavern

“Arthur I’m telling you may want to sit down for this. Just get that through your think royal skull and listen to me this once.” 

Merlin was pacing in Arthur’s chambers more nervous than he’s ever been in his entire medieval life. Today’s the day. He’s finally going to do it. Tell Arthur the truth. Their entire friendship had been building towards this moment. The fate of Albion and the entire world at large could very well rest on how this conversation goes. 

“Merlin what are you prattling on about.” Arthur was exacerbated. He didn’t have time for his manservant to take up his entire day babbling on like a simpleton. He had his princely duties to attend to. “For the last time I don’t want to hear about your exploits in the tavern.”

“That’s just it I’ve never even been to the tavern.” 

This gave Arthur pause. “You mean to suggest that every time you neglect your duties as my manservant and Gaius says you’re at the tavern that you were in fact not at said tavern?”

Merlin nods.

“What kind of clotpole lies about being at the tavern?” Arthur asks incredulously. “I mean honestly Merlin who intentionally misleads someone into thinking they’re the town drunk. This is idiotic even for you.” 

Merlin tries to interrupt but Arthur is not done yet. 

“And to have dear old Gaius lie for you. About the tavern. The tavern. Off all the places in the kingdom you pick-“

“Would you shut up about the damn tavern for a minute” Merlin shouts. 

Arthur looses his trait of thought. Taken aback by the sudden outburst he realizes for the first time that his friend is being completely serious. Deadly serious. There was not a rarer or most disturbing sight in all of Camelot than a serious Merlin. Those two things just did not go together like Morgana and casual clothing or Uther and kindness. 

Merlin takes a deep breath: “This isn’t about the bloody tavern. This is about something so much more important that. It’s about you and me. This is about us and our intertwined destiny.”

Destiny? Arthur gulped having no clue where this was heading. He had never seen Merlin so distressed. 

“I’m not who you think I am.” Merlin begins. “I was born different and I’ve tried to hide it for so long. Back as a kid in Ealdor I knew something was off. I never fit in with the other children. I was never comfortable in my own skin. The other villagers spread rumors and distrusted me because they sensed I was not like them. It made life for my mother and me so hard. Then I moved to here to Camelot where people are even less accepting towards this sort of thing due to Uther’s propaganda and discriminatory policies.” Merlin glanced at Arthur to make sure he wasn’t going to condemn him for treason that very second before continuing. “That’s why I’ve had to hide away my true self. I had no choice. There’s no place for people like me in Uther’s Camelot. But I’m tired of all that. I was born this way and despite what your father thinks it is nothing to be ashamed of. And if you’re the man I think you are Arthur. The man I hope you are. You’ll accept that this is who I am.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way Merlin” Arthur begins softly. His usual eloquence for words failing him completely at the sight of his friend in such distress. “You could’ve told me sooner you know. Been honest with me from the start.” 

“How could I?” Merlin laughs bitterly. “I’ve always been so so afraid you’d hate me for who I am like your father does. And that you’d send me to the stocks or to the stake and then I wouldn’t be where I’m meant to.”

“Where’s that? The tavern.”

“No by your side you prat. Without me around who’d watch your royal backside?”

“There’s no one else I’d rather have watch my backside” Arthur teases trying to lighten the mood.

Merlin’s jaw drops.

“But honestly Merlin” Arthur takes a step foreword. “If being the worst servant imaginable hasn’t convinced me to toss you out nothing will.”

Merlin could not believe Arthur was taking this all so well. 

“I want you to always be you.” Arthur continues “and that includes letting me know all parts of you. Even the parts no one else gets to see.”

Arthur holds out his hand and Merlin takes it without hesitation. Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur, tucking his face against the blond prince’s shoulder. It takes Arthur several seconds too long to return the hug. His mind feeling as though it is short-circuiting from the unexpected contact, but Merlin doesn’t seem to mind the delay. They’ve waited this long haven’t they. And given Arthur’s known aversion to hugs this is remarkable progress. They both stay like that for a long time in comfortable silence. Just clinging onto one another getting the companionship they’ve both been craving. 

Merlin finally breaks the silence: “I wanted to tell you so many times. This secret has been killing me. Having to live a double life was so exhausting. And I hated myself for lying to you even when it was for a good reason.”

“Well at least you don’t have to do that anymore. You know I shouldn’t be too surprised. I had my suspicions when we first met and you told me you could take me apart with less than one blow. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. It made me want to-” Arthur stutters, “want to uh-“ 

The crown prince of Camelot was once again at a loss for words.

“Want to what Arthur?” Merlin asks softly. 

Arthur grabs Merlin by his godforsakenly adorable red scarf and pulls him close. Throwing all caution to the wind their lips crash against one another. Merlin sways foreword and kisses him back. His hands sliding from Arthur’s shoulder to the back of this neck. Then he pulls back doubling over in laughter. 

“What’s wrong? Am I really that terrible at this” Arthur asks only half kidding.

“No it’s not that” Merlin gasps barely able to compose himself. “It’s just I spent so much time worrying and if I had known this was how you were going to react I would’ve told you I’m a sorcerer a long time ago. 

“YOU’RE A WHAT???”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fic I've written in a long time and I did it in one sitting so I hope it was okay.


End file.
